The twins
by Serrenedy's OC's
Summary: This is tehe story of two very special girls, girls that would change everything, but bring everythng back together Not Sues . Rating may go up later


Darkness=kuragari

Candy=Okashi

Sugar=satou

Satou Okashi = Sugar Candy

Satou Kuragari = Sugar coated Darkness

These are the names of the to OC's hope you like the story-Devon this is for you

Satou Okashi was a strange little girl. For one thing she _was_ blind, but she had always seemed to know what everybody was doing—have four hands in everybody's business. When Itachi had murdered the clan, it had been Okashi to distract Sasuke long enough so that the act was done by the time he got home…coincidentally she was also the only one who hadn't tried to console him within the week or to ask where he was during the day of academy he missed. She was also the only one that was found only twenty miles outside of Konoha's walls. She was currently turning twelve in a week according to Sasuke's calculations. The fourteen year old would need to get away from Orochstory is getting imaru long enough to give her and her crazy sister a birthday present; her sister was a piece of work on her own anyway but…this way ahead of itself-let's start about six years ago.

Kakashi**, **Iruka, and Guy jumped through the trees. They were on an unknown level mission as a large amount of Chakra had been sensed somewhere nearby and had not shown any hostility. The third Hokage had sent out the three with specific instructions not to seem like they were threats but toget it far away from the village if it was dangerous.

"There, that's where it's coming from" Kakashi murmured; looking at a large box that was covered in vines. Iruka and Guy landed to look at it critically. Iruka opened it as Guy got ready to attack…nothing happened. Kakashi cautiously went up to look in the box—Sharingan still active. "Oh no" He groaned as he moved out of the now useless defense stance. As Iruka and Guy moved in beside him and saw their eyes widened in shock and horror.

The medic bustled over the prone form of the small child. The three men who had been sent to fetch her looked almost sadly at her. The third Hokage entered the room and waved the medic away to see the wounds of the child himself. It was puzzling; the girl was dressed in a decent Kimono—cotton and with flower designs down the bottom, her obi a delicate light green to match the flower designs, not a thread out of place—obviously dressed with care. Her hair had been brushed out lovingly; she even had healthy baby hair. However, she was most definitely hurt and on purpose. She had fading scars on her forearms, large puncture wound type holes that were clearing up. She also had a strange dragon tattoo that wound its way down her left arm—the dragon was made up of powerful chakra, possibly what had been sensed. Her head had a large knot on it; they had already checked and confirmed she had a concussion. One of her legs was broken at an angle that suggested it'd been snapped, along with several ribs. She had blonde _hair_ and brown roots. The strangest thing was a beautiful, intricate, golden locket. But there was no reason to do any of it—she was a normal, if not scraped up and dirty young girl at first glance. The box she had arrived in was from a village that had been destroyed a year ago and weirdly three days after it was gone. She'd managed to survive that long without food, water, or even waking up—but they hadn't finished inspecting the box so it might have been a factor. The Hokage sighed, and went to open the window to the now patched up girl's gloomy room. He paused to look at the letter that had been attached to her wrist. Another had been placed next to it, this one in Japanese as the first had been in French.

_To whom it may concern. _

_This child is very small but also very dangerous. Do not let her near wood or flesh as she may destroy it._

_Her identification is on her necklace. We cared about her, but it is imperative she never return to Japan. She is a very bright girl if not a bit hyper and her favorite food is anything spicy. She hates sweet things, but anything homemade is welcome. She likes sushi as well and we're sure she'll be adopted by a nice family. On the off chance we got them mixed up, she loves sweet things and KEEP HER AWAY FROM PLANTS AND SUNSHINE AT ALL COST. _

_Thank you_

Nonsense—The whole thing was nonsense. Honestly what kind of damage could a six year old do that Naruto hadn't already accomplished? He ignored the letter and opened wide the window. With the sun coming in she looked a bit less hopeless. He went to the locket to see the inscription. He picked it off her skin and instantly her arm came up and her eyes flew open. He gasped looking at her eyes; they were an unnatural shade of bright green, pupil less, and; as he realized a moment later, unseeing. The three in the room got up but he waved them away with her next words.

"Where am I?" She asked; her voice as light as bells. She traced his arm with her hand "Who are you?" She asked again. "What's going on?" She twisted her head to and fro but kept a firm grip on his arm. He shushed her, and she did calm marginally, but didn't release him. "Who are you?" She asked again. "What happened?" She persisted. The third sighed internally, but didn't ask for his arm due to the frantic manner in which she held it. Guy and Kakashi left the room—Iruka watched

"You're in Konoha; village hidden in the leaf… in the land of fire." He said calmly. "I'm the Hokage; my name is Sarutobi, Hiruzen. Do you have a name?" He asked as calmly as possible. The girl nodded—finally letting go of his arm. He lifted the necklace and looked at the 'K' imprinted on it. He opened it gently. On one side was her name, the other her birth date…down to the time. "Satou Kuragari? That's a nice name" He said gently.

"Whose name is it?" She asked curiously. "They have my last name…are they my mom?" She smiled. The Hokage looked down at her

"It's not your name?" He asked her unseeing eyes widened. She shook her head vigorously. "Why are you wearing the necklace then?" She shrugged, then pulled her necklace back and started to trace the inside.

"The date's wrong. I was born…five minutes later? Yeah—I remember tracing mine. Five minutes fast" She nodded. "Mine had an 'O' My name's Okashi…Satou, Okashi." She nodded to herself as if making sure she was right."That's strange…isn't it?" She asked with a small pout. "Why am I in the hospital? Where are my parents…or am I an orphan?" She asked again. The Hokage ran his fingers threw her hair—soft, wavy, bleached by someone with experience.

"You don't remember?" She shook her head.

"I remember my name…and my locket, um…" She strained herself with thought her monitors and the chakra from the dragon slightly elevated. "Every locket has a locket, even if they can't find it. And the locket without the locket always has a key." She blinked twice, and then frowned. "It's useless but I _do_ remember it. I'm half of…something. And I'm…" She tried to concentrate. Her monitors went crazy, and the chakra from the dragon spiked. She sighed, as she gave up everything went back to normal. "Right now, I'm tired" She moaned and curled into the bed. "Goodnight mister Hokage" The Hokage sighed as she went back to the land of the unconscious.

"I want what's left of the village and its records scoured for clues, we have a name…try and find why they switched her necklace, who she is, and what that dragon's doing." He ordered. He looked back at the girl, she was shivering and sweating. His eyes hardened when he heard someone come in "Bad news?" he asked. Itachi shrugged

"Naruto's at it again, other than that—the Uchiha clan would like to offer a formal invitation to Sasuke's eighth birthday next week." Itachi looked behind him and saw Okashi laid out on the table. "So, that's her is it?" At the Hokage's look he scoffed "If you wanted it to be a secret you wouldn't have told Guy—sama, half the village knows." The Hokage nodded calmly.

"Thank you for coming so quickly, the Sharingan is a most helpful tool." Itachi nodded and came over to her bedside. He traced the dragon on her arm.

"I believe I've seen this symbol before, but I'll have to recheck. If I'm right, this is a memory repressor, modified to be a signal." Itachi tilted his head to see it better. Okashi didn't stir. Itachi abandoned her arm and went to the box. He activated his Sharingan and nodded. "This put her into a comatose state. It ended when you opened the box, but she'll have severe malnutrition until her eating habits restore themselves." He turned back to the girl—Sharingan still up. "She'll need something to eat in a few hours. The sun seems to be restoring her chakra…or a chakra intertwined with hers" He looked at her quizzically, then his eyes turned back to black and he went to the window. "Still, I'll have to pick up Sasuke from school. I'll stop Naruto and grab something small for her while I'm at it. She won't be able to eat more them pocky and ramen for a few days." Itachi disappeared out of the window. The Hokage watched, and then turned back to his newest problem. He didn't know what particularly was wrong with her. He perhaps shouldn't have brushed off the letter like he did; it seemed they'd gotten it wrong. This 'one' was supposed to be kept from sunlight, it helped her chakra. There were a million and one things she could have done or even might currently be doing that were warned against. On the other hand he also felt bad about leaving a blind, starved, possibly amnesiac, child by herself.

"I'll watch her" Iruka volunteered, startling the third out of his thoughts. "I already keep an eye on Naruto—if she does anything strange, I'll report it. It'll keep her out of trouble, and who knows, maybe Naruto can learn some responsibility if I deem him 'big brother'." Iruka shrugged. The third looked back at the girl and smiled

"Good idea Iruka—we'll place her in academy so you can keep an eye on her. Hopefully we haven't made a terrible mistake. Give her an apartment near his, or let her chose a place to live close by to the both of you" The third brushed her hair away from her face and looked up to see Itachi balancing on the windowsill. He placed the strawberry pocky on her nightstand and nodded to the door. Naruto was standing in the doorframe, complete with a coat of paint and busted goggles keeping his eyes from also being covered by the stuff.

"He attempted to paint the town _red_ I don't even _want_ to know why." The prodigy sighed, before coming inside and closing the window. "I don't suggest that, the sunlight. It is helping her, but who knows how much helping her like _that_ may permanently injure her. If she heals on her own she'll be stronger." He nodded, dropping Sauske, whom had been on his back. Naruto both and Sauske went to the bed. Sasuke whimpered and hid behind his brother. Naruto started counting wounds.

"Naruto" Iruka called—startling the boy from his work. "That's Okashi, once she gets better you're going to be like her big brother, you have to show her around and tell her how things go in the village o.k.? Naruto Smiled

"YAY, I got a little sister" He cheered. Then he got angry. "Why would somebody do this?" He asked. He frowned once at Okashi and got a determined look "When I'm Hokage I'll make sure to clobber any enemies that try to hurt my friends—BELIEVE IT" Iruka and the third chuckled at the blonde boy's antics. Sauske crept out from behind his brother again to stare.


End file.
